Memories never die, no matter how much we want them to
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Jester's in a session with Doctor Young, but the Doc' just wants to find out about Jester's past. But Jester is in a bad mood, but why is the usually bubbly clown in such a bad mood?


Caught on tape.

Note: Hey what can I say, Jester's a creative girl! :D But she's having a bit of a bad day, as you will soon see. Ahh memories, such horrid things. :D

* * *

Doctor Young sat in her wooden chair, waiting for her next patient to arrive.

This was the patient's first interview with her next patient, one Jessica Turner: Jester.

As she sat in her chair, she listened to the rain pitta patta against the window of her office, she would be getting a new office soon and she was looking forward to that.

The knock at the door sounded the arrival of the new patient and a new headache for Doctor Young.

"Come in," she said, as she got the tape recorder ready.

The guard came in, dragging the unwilling patient in with him and sat her down on her seat, the young insane child glared angrily at Young; before glaring at the guard and then the cuffs on her wrist.

"Hello Jessica. I'm Doctor Young," Doctor Young said with a charming smile.

Jester sighed and looked around the room with a bored expression on her face. "Oh.. is this another one of those boring psych-evalution thingys?" she asked, her general speech had boredom laced in it.

Doctor Young sighed. "I'm here to help you Jessica, all of us are here to help you and then maybe you can go back into society. But it isn't what you think it is."

"Oh come on Doc' all of Ya' just want me to do something completely stupid! What's it going to be this time? Ya' want me to look at the ink blots again? Do you know what I see on them?"

Doctor Young leaned closer. "No, I do not. Tell me Jessica what do you see on the cards?" she was generally intrigued.

Jester looked back at her and hissed. "I see a few dots and lines, made of ink, on a white card."

Doctor Young sighed and sat back in her chair. "Please Jessica this isn't helping."

"Oh I know the cards aren't helping Doc' so why the hell do Ya' make me look at them all the time? I mean, any sane person could tell Ya' they ain't no-"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then do be clear dear Doc', I find it hard to understand what you mean if you ain't clear," laughed Jester. She was getting back into the swing of things, plus she had forgotten just how much fun it was to play with the Doctors.

"Listen. Your not helping because you're not co-operating!" growled Young as she straightened her skirt off.

Jester sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe I don't want any help. Maybe I like my mind fractured, just the way it is? Maybe I like being insane!"

"Or maybe you're using your insanity to hide behind!" cried Young.

Jester's smirk fell, the clown slowly turned her head back to look at the Doctor, as she wrote notes down on her piece of paper. Jester's eye was twitching a little. Hiding. Hiding?! How the hell was she meant to hide?! She had white skin, freaking white, chalk white, skin! Black and White hair, how the hell was she meant to hide?! Oh yes, she knew that's not what the stupid Doc' meant, but given her current look and the way she was, hiding was the exact thing Jester had done to herself the very day _it_ happened.

She never spoke of the accident. It was too much to handle. Oh yes memories would.. pop up now and then, but in Jester's eyes, memories where things to be forgotten and remembering was a dangerous thing to do. A lot of hurt and pain can come out of remembering stuff, she knew that all too well.

"Jessica? Jessica?! Jessica?!"

Jester snapped out of her head and re- focused her attention to Doctor Young, who had been calling her name for several minuets.

"Yeah Doc' what is it?" asked Jester with a sigh.

"I would like to talk to you about your childhood."

"Still having it."

"You call this your childhood?"

"What would you call it?"

"I would call it a nightmare."

"Yes well, like all good nightmares, this one Ya' can't wake up from Doc'. Believe me, I've tried. You should see how many bruises I have on my arm from the amount of time I've pinched myself to get me to wake up, never works like, but I try!" laughed Jester as she shuffled her feet on the floor, before twisting her wrists, causing the locks to jingle and clink against the each other.

"Jessica. Your past. What happened?" asked Doctor Young. The kid had been very good at hiding her past, all the nick names she had acquired made it very difficult to know the truth, to find out which one was the right one or where the right tale led to. She was almost as good as Joker when it came to hiding her past, but her sister would fill in gaps as she tried to avoid them finding more out about herself.

Jester stiffened at the word 'past'. The past was the past! Can't people just forget it?

Jester scrunched her face up in confusion at her own thoughts when she realised that she was still in this mess because she couldn't let go of the past.

"You hypocrite Jester," she scolded herself before glaring at Doctor Young, but then she remembered something Joker had told her. If you smile at them, then no one knows what you're thinking.

Jester giggled a little and smiled at the Doctor. "Well Doc' I don't know. Are you sure you can withstand the sorrow and tragedy that comes with my poor little life story of a tale?"

Doctor Young sighed. "Look. I just need to understand why you are the way you are."

"Isn't that the whole point of your job? To try and get in here?" Jester sniggered as she tapped her temple with her finger, a laugh escaping her throat as she stared the Doctor down.

"Just.. tell me, please."

Jester sighed heavily, before looking up at the ceiling and smirking. "Well Ya' see, I worked for Black Mask. Both me and my sister did. My nick name was Twitch because I twitched when ever I saw a car, just in the anticipation of getting it. Now you're probably wondering why Black Mask would hire two kids, well you see we were and regrettably, still are twins. We looked the exact same, you could never tell us apart!" Jester giggled to herself before going quiet. "Even our eyes where the same colour. Both had blue eyes…" she trailed off a little. "Sapphires my mother used to say." she paused and looked at the floor a look of pain flashed across her face, "Our eyes were like beautiful blue sapphires…" she trailed off and looked at the floor, suddenly becoming stuck in the past. The she shook her head and scowled a little before carrying on with her tale.

"Any how, we looked the same, so Black Mask thought it would be useful… to…. use us as decoys! The fact that we were twins, you never knew which one you were chasing after… but my little habit of hot-wiring cars.. well it got me into a lot of trouble, as you could imagine! So Black Mask got real angry with me and then; invited me to talk at the ACE building, before he threw me into that… that…" she winced a little and swallowed hard. "That idiotic vat of bleaching chemicals!" she shrieked, before relaxing back into her seat.

"I woke up in the hospital and the Doc's said they had a cure for my ac-hem 'condition', they said I would be a 'normal' looking girl in no time! In that moment, I thought 'hey I mint actually get away with it'!"

"I take it that wasn't the case?" Doctor Young interrupted.

Jester gripped her seat a little bit; out of annoyance and glared at the Doctor. "Does it look like I got away with it?!" she growled.

Doctor Young was silent and looked back at her notes.

"That's not the true story."

Jester blinked and looked back at Doctor Young. "What?"

"I said that, that wasn't the true story. It was a lie. You're told a different one to every single Doctor you've had," Jester grinned with pride and tilted her head a little to the side. "They all have something in common though. Your sister, Black Mask and the ACE chemical building. What really happened Jessica?"

"What Ya' don't know won't kill Ya' Doc'! I mean, it hasn't killed Eddie and he wants to know every damn thing!" laughed Jester

"Jessica, why won't you tell me the truth?" asked Doctor Young.

Jester paused a little before looking at the ground. "Because half the time Doc' I don't know what's the truth anymore."

"You spoke about the Riddler. Does he know?"

Jester froze and looked around the room; her eyes darting around every corner to find something to help her out of this situation.

"He does know doesn't he?" Doctor Young whispered. "You told him didn't you?"

Jester glared at her. "So? It's my past! I get to tell it to who I want!"

Doctor Young nodded her head. "True, but it would speed things along quickly-"

"To make you famous!" shrieked Jester her hands hitting the cuffs as she tried to stand up. "You're only doing this to make yourself famous! So you can retire early and get rich! Ya' know Harley tried that move, look where that got her!"

Doctor Young glared before sighing. "Listen to me Jessica, I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help! I don't need yours, the other Doctors, the polices or that damn bats! I don't need any help, not anymore! Because, the one day I needed help! The one day you could of really made a difference, you didn't! Instead you left me to rot and believe I would get a cure for my skin, when in actual fact, you were just lying to comfort yourself and hide away from the fact that there was one thing even you, with your new tecno' thingys and you vast know how, couldn't fix!" Jester screamed before relaxing and laying her head against the seat.

Doctor Young was silent and stared at Jester. She wasn't expecting the child to have an outburst like that, usually she was always laughing and enjoying herself, messing with the Doctors… basically all the stuff the other patients did.

"Jessica."

"You're still here? Pity."

"Jessica listen. just tell me why you don't like looking at the past."

Jester sighed. "I bet something really bad must of happened to you, Ya' know. Because you want to find out so much about me, something pretty bad must of happened for you to want to work here. What was it? Mum killed in a hit and run, whole family killed by a mad man and you wanted to find out why people do the things they do? Something like that I bet… something like that…." she trailed off, till all you could hear was the rain. Then she spoke again. "Something like that, happened to me once…. not exactly sure what it was any more, you see sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another…" she sighed and began to laugh a little. "I never really think I'll ever remember the true story, the true past.. I think on occasions the ones I remember are just the prettier, more watered down version of my past."

Doctor Young studied the child with a slight sadness. She seemed so lost and broken, like.. a reflection.

It was in this moment that Doctor Young realised that whilst Jester acted like she was the happiest patient here, in truth she was the saddest.

"There must be a reason you invented some many different stories…" suggested Young.

Jester grinned. "Oh that's because my boss once told me 'if you're going to have an origin story, better make it multiple choice'! Keeps nosy idiots like yourself out of my private life!"

Doctor Young sighed and looked at her notes. "You seem to be scared about something. I have noticed that you hang around with a lot of different patients who's personalities are so… different it's well.. it's odd. Are you trying to remake the family you lost?"

Jester's face went on shut down and she decided that it was time to end the session.

With a quick flick of her wrists she was out of the cuffs and out of the window, escaping towards the city.

* * *

Of course after this, Batman was alerted straight away, he went out and across town to find her and eventually his search came to the graveyard and there he saw and odd sight.

Standing in front of the grave stone of Emma Turner was Jester and Sorrow. The two twins weren't fighting or arguing, they just stood there, both with a white rose in hand.

"Moma always likes white roses didn't she?" Sorrow whispered.

Jester smiled a little. "Yeah she did and she liked our beautiful sapphire eyes."

Sorrow smiled and placed the white rose on the ground, Jester doing the exact same thing.

"I think she's still looking out for us Ya' know," Jester whispered.

Sorrow placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Yeah she probably is."

Batman stood and waited. He wasn't going to interrupt them, it wasn't his place and they had a right to be here.

The twins looked over at him and then at the grave. "Well, we gotta go now Moma, keep you're watchful eye on us, we always need you're help," Jester whispered.

They looked at each other and nodded, before saying in union. "Happy birthday Moma! Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

THE END.


End file.
